The present invention generally relates to hand-held hair dryers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal holder for such hand-held hair dryers to permit a user to utilize both hands when brushing and styling his or her hair.
Many people utilize a portable hand-held hair dryer to dry their hair, such as after taking a bath or shower. Typically, the hair dryer is stored in a drawer or cabinet underneath the bathroom sink. This must be retrieved and plugged into an electrical outlet adjacent to the sink. The user then holds the hair dryer with one hand while combing or brushing the hair with the other hand. Although his procedure has been in use for many decades, it presents several drawbacks. First, the user has difficulty styling his or her hair with only one hand. Another disadvantage is that when placing the hair dryer on the counter-top, such as when needing both hands to style the hair, there exists the possibility that the hair dryer could fall into a sink or otherwise come into contact with water, possible damaging the hair dryer or creating an electrocution hazard.
There do exist wall-mounted hair dryers, such as those used in hotels and the like. These hair dryers are typically different in configuration and shape and size as compared to conventional hand-held portable hair dryers. A bracket or the like is mounted directly to the wall, and sometimes recessed within the wall, and hair dryer can be selectively removed from and inserted into the bracket to hold the hair dryer on to the wall. While overcoming the problem of storage and potential water damage or electrocution hazard, such devices do not solve the problem of freeing both hands to style one's hair, while simultaneously blow drying the hair.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with conventional hair dryer holders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,825 discloses a hands free hair dryer and holder. However, this device is permanently mounted to a wall and not easily fixed to various surfaces. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,861 discloses a wall mounted portable hair dryer holder. However, this device also lacks the versatility that comes with being able to be non-permanently mounted to more than one surface. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,923 discloses a wall-mounted extendable hair dyer holder. However, this device must be mounted to the wall and cannot be mounted to a horizontal surface.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an apparatus which enables a user to simultaneously blow dry his or her hair while freeing both hands to brush and style the hair. There is an additional need for a hair dryer holder that is simple and economical to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.